Today's recreational sports include a wide variety of activities (e.g., hiking, rock climbing, mountaineering, mountain biking, canoeing, kayaking, fishing, hunting, white water rafting, etc.) that take place in remote unpopulated regions and/or in harsh environmental conditions. In these regions and/or conditions, it is important for individuals to keep their bodies properly hydrated. However, packing sufficient amounts of drinkable fluids for an entire activity may be difficult or impractical. Furthermore, poor planning or emergency situations can cause individuals to run out of drinkable fluids. Although there may be water available from a variety of nearby natural sources, such water is generally unpotable and/or distasteful, and could cause serious illness if consumed.
In an effort to provide a solution to this problem, a variety of water bottle or hydration systems have incorporated a purification filter to remove unwanted chemicals or organisms. That is, the unpotable and/or distasteful fluid is stored in a container with a filter being provided such that the fluid passes through the filter as it exits the container. However, this means that the container is contaminated by the unpotable and/or distasteful fluid. Thus, even after the unwanted fluid has been emptied from the container, there is a chance that residual contamination remains. Further, many current water container/filtration systems use a pump or gravity feed to get the unpotable and/or distasteful fluid through the system's filter. However, a pump's moving parts are always subject to failure and add extra weight. Gravity-feed systems can be slow. Still further, many current water container/filtration systems are designed for specific activities (e.g., on-land activities, on-water activities, etc.), but are not versatile enough to function in a variety of activities and/or environments.